Ayuda la comunidad
by Adelle Beth
Summary: Como proyecto de la escuela, los chicos deberán ayudar en la comunidad haciendo distintos trabajos en seis semanas, a algunos les agrada esta oportunidad, pero a otros, no tanto.
1. Como ayudar a la comunidad

Ayuda a la comunidad

Era un hermoso día viernes, Luna se levantó ni muy temprano, ni muy tarde, no se sentía cansada, por lo que se metió a bañar y después de un rato, se encontraba desayunando y poco después, rumbo a la escuela.

Como era buena hora, caminó despacio en su trayecto, el día anterior, el profesor les había dicho que les tenía una noticia, aunque Luna no sabía de que se trataba, se podía dar una idea; en los últimos días, todas las academias y centros de estudio de la colonia, estaban pensando en una buena manera de ayudar a la comunidad en dónde se encontraba cada centro de estudio. Aunque, la chica, no tenía ni idea de cómo iban a hacer eso.

Por fin llegó a la escuela, había llegado justo cuando empezaban a abrir el portón, se encontró con Menori, no le sorprendía mucho, después de todo la peliazul era la consejera estudiantil, era su deber estar ahí en la mañana, cuando la academia abría sus puertas y en la tarde, cuando las cerraba.

- ¡Hola Menori!

- Luna…que sorpresa, pensé verte más tarde

- Si jeje, yo también pensé que llegaría más tarde…pero pues, ya estoy aquí

- Bueno, no creo que quieras esperar a los demás chicos, llegarán en unos veinte minutos a lo mucho

- Lo sé, tal vez vaya al salón, no me vendría mal un tiempo sola

- Vaya, por un momento pensé que estaba hablando con Kaoru…hablas como él

Ambas se sonrieron, Luna le tenía mucha confianza a Menori; desde que había llegado de la colonia, se volvieron más amigas, y, con sharla, parecía que eran un trío inseparable, pero se respetaban su espacio, por eso, su amistas era muy buena.

- No…Kaoru sigue siendo muy tajante y serio

- Pero ya no como antes

- Bueno…eso es cierto, ahora sonríe más seguido y no se aparta tanto del grupo

- Si…¿Quién lo habrá cambiado tanto? –Menori volteo a ver a Luna con una sonrisa, esperaba que la chica supiera la respuesta

- Mmm…no lo sé –Una gran gota se hizo presente en Menori- tal vez…haya sido…¡Sharla!

- O.oUu Sharla?

- Si…gracias a ella Kaoru se abrió conmigo y me contó algo que lo atormentaba desde hace años

- Uhm…no creo que haya sido Sharla…porque si así fuera, Kaoru se hubiera abierto con ella…y no contigo –esperaba que Luna cachara la indirecta

- Es verdad…entonces…¡Bell!

- o.OUUu este…Luna…¿por qué crees eso?

- Porque Bell y Kaoru eran los que más hablaban

- De hecho, eras tú la que más hablaba con Kaoru

- Oh…entonces no sé por que Kaoru cambió tanto ToT

- Ah…u.u, de acuerdo…Luna…eres algo despistada

- A que te…

- Como sea, será mejor que vayas al salón, dentro de poco vendrán una manada de alumnos y no creo que quieras que tu muerte sea por aplastamiento y asfixia ¬¬Uu

- No…no lo creo n-nUu, bueno, nos vemos al rato

- Si…

Luna se fue al salón…y se puso a hacer algunas cosas…mejor me saltó esa parte ¬¬Uu, como sea, después de un rato el salón estaba lleno y el profesor entraba

- Buenos días chicos

- Buen días profesor… (ya saben, los alumnos siempre saludan en corito ¬¬)

- Bien, hoy…se puede decir que sólo tendrán cuatro clases –un chico levantó la mano

- ¿por qué profesor?

- Por lo que les dije el día anterior, la noticia es que a nuestra academia le tocó, como a todas las demás, prestar un servicio a la comunidad con el fin de que esta mejore. Esto, se tomará como un proyecto en el cual todos deberán participar, pues contará como un porcentaje elevado de su calificación –se escucharon murmullos por todo el salón- el proyecto durará cinco semanas, en las cuales, ustedes harán cinco actividades diferentes cada semana, estas son las actividades:

En la primer semana: Ustedes deberán trabajar, si es que se le puede llamar así, podrán trabajar como ayuda en las máquinas de terraformación, en investigaciones de otros planetas, en excavaciones, como ayuda a los técnicos, y ayuda a los astronautas al hacer sus investigaciones sobre las órbitas de los planeta etc, en niñeros – varias chicas exclamaron- o ayudar a las personas que vean que lo necesiten.

En la segunda semana: Ustedes tendrán que limpiar a su comunidad, ¿Cómo? La academia los dotará de los materiales necesarios, como botes de basura, pinturas, brochas, estropajos, cubetas, jabón. Estos materiales son biológicos, así que no los desperdicien, por favor.

En la tercera semana: En equipos de siete deberán realizar un proyecto (valga la redundancia) en el que pongan como se imaginan a la Tierra antes de que se destruyera la capa de ozono, que creen que la destruyó, y como piensan que las personas hicieron contra esto (si es que hicieron algo ¬¬), deben imaginarse estar en la tierra en pleno siglo XXI, deberán hacer este proyecto con mucha creatividad, debe ser interesante de leer, debe tener color, gráficas, dibujos etc. Este proyecto es para el…proyecto ¬¬Uu, de mucha importancia, los mejores trabajos tendrán una puntuación extra y podrán ir a otras academias y hasta planetas para explicar su proyecto, como último, al finalizar su proyecto que se llamara "El planeta Tierra del siglo XXI" tendrán que poner entre todos que harían para que nuestra colonia fuera como la Tierra.

En la cuarta semana: En equipos de dos tendrán que entrevistar a las personas más importantes de esta colonia – Howard suspiró satisfecho, y Menori sólo bajó la cabeza, ambos tenían como padres a las personas más importantes de la colonia- tendrán que hacerles ha todos las mismas preguntas y, en una gráfica, pondrán las respuestas.

En la quinta semana: la última, pero no la menos importante, ustedes tendrán que ir a los centros más antiguos de la colonia, entrevistar a la gente que allí trabaja y tomar fotos, harán un reporte con eso, y lo entregarán, al primer lunes de la sexta semana me entregaran sus trabajos, aunque no crean que por tenerlos que entregar después de cinco semanas, no harán nada, cada día, ustedes me tendrán que enseñar sus adelantos –se escuchó un suspiro de todo el salón-

-Bien, Menori les entregará las hojas en dónde están los planes de las semanas que yo les explique, es sólo por si se les olvida, ahora prendan sus máquinas, y empecemos geometría.

La hora pasó más rápido de lo normal, llegó la segunda y la tercera y la cuarta, por fin, después de eso, llegó el descanso.

- este proyecto será muy interesante!!

- te ves muy emocionado Shingo

- Claro que lo estoy, como quisiera trabajara con un técnico, el Sr. Porto me enseñó muchas cosas que ahora quiero ponerlas en práctica.

- Claro, yo quisiera trabajar en las máquinas de terraformación!!! Así estaría un paso más delante de cumplir mi sueño –exclamó Luna- ¿tú en que quisieras trabajar, Sharla?

- Yo…pues –la chica se ruborizo- quisiera trabajar con niños pequeños…

- ¿Ser niñera? – Luna sonrió un poco más

- S-si

- ¡¡Que bien!! Mucha suerte, yo no soy muy paciente, pero tú si, seguro te irá bien!!

Sharla le sonrió a Luna, la pelinaranja siempre le levantaba el ánimo, era en verdad admirable.

- ¿y tú Bell?

- Yo quisiera trabajar en las investigaciones ó excavaciones

- Ya veo, eso sería genial, descubrir nuevas cosas…ah…¿y ustedes en que quieren trabajar, Menori, Howard?

- Yo en investigaciones, quisiera ver si algún día, veré a Adam

- Pues yo veré si puedo ayudar a alguien, de seguro nadie necesita ayuda

- Oh, tú como siempre Howard, no quieres hacer nada –Luna infló sus mejillas en señal de molestia- y, seguramente, tú, Kaoru, quisieras trabajar con astronautas, ¿no?

- Si…supongo

- Si decides trabajar ahí, seguro te irá muy bien, eres un excelente piloto, todos te reconocen por eso

- Gracias

Luna le sonrió, Kaoru solo ablandó su mirada seria, ese proyecto no le animaba mucho, además si se metía con los astronautas, seguramente, recordaría muchas cosas amargas, y estaba demasiado bien como para amargarse de nuevo.

Sonó la campana, los chicos regresaron al salón, el profesor ya se encontraba ahí, poco después los demás alumnos entraron.

- Bien chicos, requiero de toda su atención… -la clase guardó silencio- ha habido un cambio de planes…por así decirlo, en lugar de trabajar una semana, trabajaran dos…en la primer semana ustedes podrán elegir el lugar en dónde quieren trabajar, para eso, afuera del salón, hay unas listas para que anoten su nombre en cada lugar al que quieren ir, en la segunda…ustedes trabajaran como se les asigne hoy, gracias a unos…-el profesor sacó una caja- papelitos, cada uno tiene un trabajo, ustedes pasarán conforme les diga sus nombres, y al terminar las clases, también deberán poner su nombre en el trabajo que se les asigno, tendrán esta semana para organizar los equipos de siete integrante y de dos… bien, comencemos: Kira Mutsuo

Los chicos seguían pasando, llegó el turno de Howard, después de Menori, luego de Bell, luego de Sharla, más delante de Shingo, luego Luna y finalmente Kaoru.

El chico se levantó pesadamente de su lugar, arrastró los pies hasta llegar con el profesor, metió la mano en la caja, sacó un papelito, lo apretó en su mano y se fue a su lugar, se sentó de nuevo y abrió sin interés el papelito, al instante se puso pálido…definitivamente no esperaba eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hoa, Hoa!!! (No, ya muy teletubbies ¬¬U) ahora si, Hola!!!, soy yo de nuevo con otra de mis historias locas, estoy a punto de irme a doce horas de dónde vivo, pero está historia se me ocurrió ayer así que…aquí está el primer cap, espero que me dejen sus reviews ¿Qué creen que vio Kaoru en el papelito que sacó? ¿Qué creen que pase más adelante? Esto (por qué no se me ocurrió que más poner ¬¬U) y mucho más se responderá en los siguientes caps!!!!

Hasta la próxima!!!


	2. Ya puedes estar contento ¬¬

El chico se levantó pesadamente de su lugar, arrastró los pies hasta llegar con el profesor, metió la mano en la caja, sacó un papelito, lo apretó en su mano y se fue a su lugar, se sentó de nuevo y abrió sin interés el papelito, al instante se puso pálido…definitivamente no esperaba eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- _Genial, estas serán las dos semanas más largas de mi vida _– pensó el chico algo molesto, ya había sido bueno meterse con los astronautas, que por cierto conocía a la mayoría, y esa mayoría conocía a Louis, así que era seguro que lo iban a molestar con eso toda la semana, ¿pero, quién le mandaba meterse a trabajar en la academia de investigación? (hay que aclarar que Louis era muy conocido en todos lados) pues fácil, ninguna otra opción le había interesado. Y ahora, tendría que trabajar de niñero (todos le atinaron xD) con mocosos de entre 6 meses y 10 años. ¿La vida podría ser más linda? (Válgase el cinismo).

- Bien chicos –dijo el profesor después de que el último niño pasara por su papelito- Organícense para hacer a los equipos de siete personas, después de dos semanas transcurridas, me dirán a los integrantes del dúo que formarán. Comiencen ahora.

Nuestros queridos amigos, es decir, los únicos que conocen del salón ¬¬UU, aparte de los fregados que seguían a Howard por todas partes…se reunieron…¿para qué? Pues sólo para perder el tiempo ¬¬. Ellos eran justamente siete, así que no había tema que discutir. Más sin embargo, como eran precavidos…o querían ahorrarse algunas molestias más adelante, decidieron formar los equipos de dos, ahí si sobraba alguien.

- ¿Cómo nos organizaremos chicos? –preguntó Sharla, al ver que nadie decía nada

- No lo sé…no quiero que alguien se quede fuera…

- No te preocupes Luna, ya encontraremos la solución – le animó Bell con una sonrisa que sólo él podía dar (Ahá ¬¬U)

- Gracias n-n, pero como le haremos?

- ¿Qué tal si hacemos un sorteo? –propuso Howard

- Sería bueno, pero aún no estoy muy segura

- Oh que Kaoru se quede solo, el profesor de seguro no replicara que una persona haga sola el trabajo –abrió nuevamente la bocota Howard ¬¬

- Claro que no! –exclamó Luna, enojada

- Por mi no hay ningún problema

- Pero para mi si ¬¬!!! – dijo Luna con una mirada que hasta intimidó un poco a Kaoru

- o…oUu, so-so-sólo era una idea –tartamudeó nervioso Howard

- Ah…-suspiró Luna, relajando las facciones de su cara- no quiero que Kaoru se quede sin pareja, siempre es él, el que está sólo

- A mi no me molesta – se aventuró a decir el castaño, arriesgándose a recibir otra mirada amenazadora por parte de la pelinaranja, definitivamente la prefería sonriendo

- Pero…a mi si…siempre estás solo, se supone que ya somos amigos, no quiero que sigas tan distante del grupo…- dijo la chica con algo de melancolía- así que no quiero que estés sólo, de acuerdo? ¬¬

- Supongo…-respondió el chico resignado

- Bueno, es verdad que somos siete, pero no somos los únicos en el salón, hay otras personas que podrían hacer el trabajo con uno de nosotros, no lo creen? – dijo Menori

- ¡Es verdad! – afirmó sonriendo Luna

- Si, pero, quién lo hará con esa persona? – preguntó Shingo

El grupo se quedó callado…

- Bien…o.o, mejor lo decidimos en dos semanas –dijo Luna después de un rato

- Si, si, es lo mejor –convinieron todos

El día transcurrió sin otro evento relevante, ya que tenían todo el resto del día libre, decidieron pasear por ahí, serviría para que anotaran sus nombres en los respectivos trabajos que les habían tocado y que habían elegido.

- ¿Que te tocó hacer a ti Menori? –preguntó Howard a la chica imaginándola de niñera, sería cómico verla con tantos niños a su cuidado

- Trabajaré en excavaciones –bufó ella pensando en todo el trabajo que tendría que hacer, es decir, ya no mandaba tanto como antes y ayudaba en lo que podía…pero era tedioso de sólo pensar en lo llena de tierra y partículas que iba a quedar después de cada día- y tú?

- Je, ayudar a quienes me necesiten, así que no habrá problema, me tocó el mismo trabajo que elegí.

- Vaya, que la vida te trata bien ¬¬ -dijo Shingo

- Claro, por eso me perdí en un planeta con todos ustedes ¬¬

- Ya dejen de pelear quieren? –reprendió Menori

- ¿A ti que te tocó ser Sharla? –preguntó Luna

- Me tocó trabajar con los técnicos T.T

- O.o…bueno, sabes algo de mecánica?

- Ni siquiera sé como armar un carrito T.T

- Bueno…que te vaya bien n.nUu

- Gracias Luna TT…y a ti que te tocó ser?

- Niñera T.T…

- o.O…vaya

- Me encantan los niños, pero no creo ser muy paciente…

- Bueno, quien puede soportar a Howard puede soportar a unos niños –dijo Menori, haciendo que todos rieran menos Howard y Kaoru que estaba muy lejos en su mundo.

- Tienen razón, me gustan los niños y he descubierto que tengo una santa paciencia…así que, será divertido! nOn

- Así se habla Luna! –le animó Sharla

- y a ti que te tocó Kaoru? –preguntó Bell, más no recibió respuesta del castaño- Kaoru…Kaoru…Kaoru!

- Ah! –se sobresaltó el chico- no estoy sordo ¬¬

- Pues hace un momento parecía que si lo eras ¬¬Uu –reprochó Howard

- que quieres? –preguntó tajante el chico, estaba recordando la maldición que Louis le había mandado años atrás…

_.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_- Kaoru!!! – gritó alegremente un chico de ojos celestes_

_- No estoy sordo, que es lo que quieres? –respondió tajante el chico_

_-Amargado ¬¬, te venía a decir que hoy tenemos una nueva práctica _

_- De que? Sé más específico_

_- Bueno…en realidad tenemos el día libre n.nUu, pero hoy unos niños vendrán a conocer la academia_

_- Y eso a mi que? ¬¬_

_- Por eso no tienes novia ¬¬_

_- Ni que me importara tenerla ¬¬_

_- Ah…-el chico soltó un largo suspiro- como sea, el profesor quiere que vayamos a recibir a los niños y que de paso les enseñemos el lugar_

_- Yo no lidiaré con una bola de mocosos ¬¬_

_- Pues tendrías que hacerlo ¬¬_

_- No lo haré_

_- Kaoru, eres un amargado!!!, esas adorables criaturitas son un amor_

_- No tenemos el mismo concepto ¬¬_

_- Como sea, no necesito tu ayuda!!!_

_- Que bueno, porque no pensaba brindártela ¬¬_

_- Algún día Kaoru…algún día…tendrás a muchos niños a tu cuidado!!!!, muahahahahahaha – y así riendo frenéticamente, Louis se fue del cuarto, dejando a Kaoru con una mirada de : tipo loco ¬¬UU._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin __Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Kaoru tenía el ceño fruncido con una gran venita palpitando sobre su sien. Ya podía estar contento Louis desde el más allá, durante toda una semana tendría que lidiar con niños pequeños. Vaya, Kaoru dudaba en ese momento si Louis de casualidad no habría sido un brujo…

- Hey!!!! Kaoru!!!!

- Ya te dije que no estoy sordo Howard ¬¬ -exclamó Kaoru fastidiado y un poco adolorido del oído

- Pues en verdad parece que sí lo eres, te he llamado como unas veinte veces

- Como sea, que quieres?

- Saber en qué te tocó trabajar

- No te interesa

- Los demás también quieren saber, Luna también

- Pues que se esperen ¬¬ -fue la respuesta tajante del chico que dejo sorprendidos a todos; cada vez que mencionaban a Luna, normalmente Kaoru daba las respuestas que querían, no muy completas y precisas, pero las daba.

- ¿Qué te pasa hoy? –preguntó sorprendido Shingo

- Nada, olvídenlo

- Te hemos molestado en algo? –dijo algo dolida Luna

- Que no, sólo quiero estar sólo, pensando…en…cosas ¬¬Uu

Kaoru aceleró el paso dejando a los demás atrás, Luna se quedó perpleja mientras los demás estaban pasmados, Kaoru se estaba comportando de un modo muy extraño…es decir, más extraño de lo habitual.

Mientras tanto Kaoru caminaba por los pasillos, se detuvo dónde estaban las listas y anoto su nombre en la que decía "Ayuda a niños pequeños: Niñera"

_- No soy mujer, como para que me digan niñera ¬¬ _- pensó el chico fastidiado- _seguramente a Louis le encantaría este trabajo, adoraba a los niños…y los niños…igual_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_- Hoy iré a un orfanato Kaoru!!!- exclamó el chico de tez blanca a su "amigo"_

_- Y eso a mi que? –contestó este "dulcemente"_

_- Que tú me acompañarás!!! nOn_

_- Estás loco para pensar que lo haré ¬¬_

_- Pues aunque no quieras, lo harás ¬¬_

_- No me obligarás ¬¬_

_30 minutos después…_

_- No sé que rayos hiciste para traerme hasta aquí ¬¬Uu –dijo Kaoru a Louis viendo un gran edificio que decía "Orfanato Tetsudau" _

_- Ya no importa como lo hice, lo importante es que ya estamos aquí, entremos_

_Ambos chicos entraron, Kaoru se quedó sorprendido de cuantos niños se movían por todas partes, mientras que unas desesperadas chicas trataban de calmarlos._

_- No, calma Mina…no toques eso Tai, no grites Kaila…- exclamaba desesperadamente una chica de alrededor de 14 años._

_- ¡Hey chicos! – exclamó Louis, al instante todo el lugar quedó en silencio, parecía una escena congelada- ¿Cómo están?- completó el chico con una gran sonrisa mientras todos los niños corrían hacia él a abrazarlo._

_Los niños tiraron a Louis, mientras este reía y los saludaba, Kaoru sólo sonrió, en verdad, por más que le costara admitir, Louis tenía cierta cosa que inspiraba confianza…y cierta atracción hacia las personas_

_- ¿Qué les dije acerca de cuidar bien a las chicas?..._

_- Lo lamentamos Louis –dijeron todos a corito_

_- Jeje, no importa ¿quién quiere pastel?_

_- Yo!!! –gritaron todos_

_- Por eso pasó a una pastelería antes…-pensó Kaoru sonriendo…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Kaoru sonrió, después de todo, había vivido muchos momentos junto a Louis, y él había sido lo más cercano a un amigo, claro, hasta que murió.

- Kaoru!

- Uh?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola!!! Después de tanto tiempo ToT, perdón por tanta tardanza, es que ya saben, vacaciones, regreso a clases, flojera xDDUu, pero aquí ya está el siguiente cap, espero que les haya gustado ¿quién creen que fue la persona de al último?. Perdón por poner a Kaoru tan maldito, hasta con Luna, pero en verdad estoy en la etapa de que todos me caen gordos (Sip, hasta Luna) excepto Kaoru, pero de cualquier manera ya en el otro cap, todo será diferente, o por lo menos…eso espero xDDUu…Gracias a:

**Lu: **Gracias por tu review n-n, este fic, si será un KxL, pero tal vez en los primeros capítulos no se verá mucho, y sip, les tocará juntos, así que, tus deseos son órdenes xD. Espero que te haya agradado este cap.

**Kawaii katori himiwa: **Ne, ne xDD, gracias, ya estoy descansada y lista para escribir muchas historias más (PoT! xD, si no me entiendes, no importa, yo tampoco xDU). Gracias por tu review, a Kao-chan le tocó ser niñero, como le iré? xD, gracias por tu review!

**Al3-Ch4n: **Si!!! xDD acertaste, ya empieza a imaginártelo, pues pasarán muchas cosas, espero que te haya gustado este cap!

**AlexChanKikumaruXD: **Jajaja, si, le tocó ser niñera, es que tan obvia soy al poner el fic, todos le atinaron xDD!!!, pero bueno, a mi también me deprime que Louis haya muerto T.T, él era un chocolatito TT…pero bueno, en el cap hay dos flashbacks que espero hayan sido de tu agrado xD, tú quieres flashbacks, tú tienes flashbacks xDD. Es verdad que Luna es demasiado perfecta en la serie, por eso, yo la haré un poco más normal xD. Gracias por tu review!

**Kenji Tenryou: **Si es un KxL, aunque en este cap, no lo haya parecido. Espero que te haya gustado y que te guste ver a Kaoru de niñero xDD, gracias por leer mi historia!

**Hime chan!: **Espero que algunas de tus dudas, se hayan resuelto xD, espero que te haya gustado este cap.

**Lady Sesshoumaru: **Gracias por tu review, espero que este cap te haya gustado, y va a ver muchas sorpresas más a lo largo del fan fic!

**23: **Gracias! Como ya dije antes, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero espero que este cap, haya sido la recompensa, que bueno que te está gustando, espero que de igual manera te gusten los capítulos próximos.

**Kinnita: **Jeje, lo saqué de mi loca cabeza, aquí van las respuestas que son cruciales para el desarrollo del fic xD:

1) Las clases comenzaron con geometría porque los maestros son malos y quieren que nuestro cerebro empiece a funcionar desde temprano oOo…malo, malo xDD

2) Quien sabe, ese Howard no tiene remedio u.u, pero si la hace, estás en todo tu derecho de acusarlo! oOo, lo hará igualmente Menori xDDUu

3) La verdad, la verdad, ni idea xD, Kira lo saqué porque estaba viendo una imagen de kirara de Inuyasha y solo le quité el "rara" y el Mutsuo…bueno Mut- de mutante y suo- de complemento xDD

4) Los WMDMDM llegarán muy pronto en algún recóndito capítulo…los malvados waffles se revelaran…OoO…xDD

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
